The Kinky Mission
by RubberDuckies
Summary: Tsunade needs some motivation to continue working and Kakashi's not doing anything. What sort of adventures will his new mission take him on? YAOI KakashiX...well, everyone probably!XD
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I really should finish my other fics before starting a new one, but...I'm getting a little bored with those, and this type of fic will write itself, so screw waiting! **

Kakashi settled himself into a comfortable position in the Hokage's window. He didn't have any missions, all his brats were busy, and he had nothing to do. So he cracked open his well-worn Icha Icha and began to read the words he'd reread a hundred times over to ease his boredom.

"Kakashi, what in the hell are you doing here?" Tsunade asked, frowning at the man intruding on her peace and quiet.

"I was bored, so I decided to sit here and read. Just ignore me. You won't even know I'm here."

"Hn. You haven't sit in that window like that since Minato was in office."

"Your point being?"

"Are you planning on trying to do naughty things with me as well?"

Kakashi fixed his best death glare on the smirking blonde Godaime. "No."

Tsunade grinned and turned her back on the man to continue with her work. Oh, but how she hated her work. Why did she ever agree to become Hokage? Now she has less time to gamble, all the people she owes money can find her, and she has to do all this _work._ What she needed was some motivation, but what could possibly motivate her to do such menial tasks such as reading mission reports?

Kakashi shifted slightly to get into a better position in the window sill. It had been a while since he last sat there, and he'd grown quite a bit since then. He'd have to work a new groove into the woodwork. He sighed quietly to himself as he began said task. Hopefully, he'd have something to do before he really did make another groove in the window frame.

Tsunade smiled to herself as an idea struck. Listening to the man behind her, she'd come up with a brilliant way to entertain not only herself, but the bored jounin as well. She took out a blank scroll and began to write down the names of some of the men of Konoha and some of other countries and places.

When she finished, she closed the scroll and called out to Kakashi.

"Kakashi, come here."

"Huh?" Kakashi stood up and walked around to the front of Tsunade's desk.

"I have a mission for you."

"Really? Great, I was really bored." She handed him the scroll. He opened it and scanned the names. "What is this for?"

"I want you to find these men, seduce them, and take naughty pictures with them."

His eyes flicked up from the list and stared at the woman. "Excuse me?"

"These shinobi have been causing me trouble lately, and I've decided that I need a little blackmail on them. You will be the one to gather it for me."

"Wait, so…you're whoring me out to all these men just so you can have a little blackmail that most of them won't even care about?"

"Yes, is there a problem?"

"Uh…you know…just the whole WHORING ME OUT THING!"

"Open your eyes, Hatake, that's what Hokages have been doing with their shinobi for centuries…"

"I doubt they usually send them out to actually sleep with people!"

Tsunade sighed, "Look, you're bored, I need something to keep me awake during the day, and there's all those sexy men out there. Just do it and we'll both be happy. I can almost guarantee that you'll have fun on this mission. And it's not even life threatening."

"Hm…you haven't met some of these people have you? Wait a sec…I'M on the list!"

"Oh…oops…I guess I let my mind wander a bit…"

"You're worse than Jiraiya."

"Yeah, but you love Jiraiya, so that's technically a compliment coming from you."

Kakashi glared at the grinning woman, trying to decide what to do. He was fairly certain she wouldn't FORCE him to do this, but…

"Alright, I'll do it, if only because I'm bored out of my mind…"

"Excellent! Good luck, Kakashi!"

Kakashi adopted an arrogant smirk, "Luck? I don't need LUCK, Hokage-sama. Have you SEEN me? I'm like sex on legs."

Tsunade chuckled at the man's lack of modesty. "Well, then get outta here! I expect detailed reports every time you catch yourself one of the quarry!"

"Yes, ma'am," Kakashi said over his shoulder as he left her office.

**Okay, guys, this is where you all come in. The stage is set, now Ka-chan just needs his partner(or partnerS) and he'll be ready to go! You can vote for who he will have fun with first in a review. The first ten reviews will be counted in the poll(granted there are at least ten...) and then after I write the chapter, the poll will be wiped clean and start over excluding the person Kakashi slept with in the previous chapter's content. It can be anyone from the anime/manga. I know I said "men" in the above chapter, but it can be a woman if you prefer. Just remember it will be decided via votes. Oh, and you can only vote for ONE person or group per chapter. It really won't help if you leave a review saying you would like this person, this person, or this person. Just pick one, or a group of peeps you'd like him to have an orgy with...although, i must warn you, I've never written an orgy lemon before, but there's first time for everything, right?Now, get to voting people!**


	2. Genma

**Me: Hello all my faithful readers! The votes are in and now it's time for Kakashi to take on his first target!**

**Kakashi: Gee, you almost sound like you think it's going to take some EFFORT...**

**Me: Don't overestimate yourself, Ka-chan.**

**Kakashi: Don't UNDERestimate me, RubberDuckies-chan.**

**Me: I'm not. How can I when I know exactly what's going to happen? I WROTE it for goodness sakes!**

**Kakashi: Whatever...Don't forget, all my wonderful fangirls and boys, at the end of this chapter, you all get to vote on who gets a piece of me next! But you can't vote for this chapter's winner though. Who is that? You'll just have to read to find out!:D**

Kakashi looked his list over once again. He'd bought several disposable cameras for capturing the blackmail on film, and had gotten dressed in the sexiest outfit he could find in his overly-cramped closet, and now he just had to decide whom to prey upon first.

_Hm…there's just so many to choose from. Tsunade really does seem to have problems with the sexiest people in Konoha, doesn't she?_

Unable to decide, he just opted to go with the person at the top of the list. He would be easy. The man was a well known slut, and at this hour on a Saturday night, he'd most likely be at least a little intoxicated.

Kakashi slipped his leather jacket on over his dark blue, almost black button-up shirt, and walked lazily to the bar he knew a certain jounin with honey-colored hair would be haunting. And sure enough, as soon as Kakashi's eyes adjusted to the light, the first person they noticed was Genma standing at the bar, talking to some woman who was clearly not interested.

Looking the man over, Kakashi decided he wasn't drunk enough yet. He didn't need Genma to be drunk at all, but a shitfaced Genma is a silly Genma who is willing to do just about anything. Instead of propositioning the man, Kakashi slunk into a dark corner to watch him.

Seven rum-and-cokes later, Genma was trashed and couldn't stand up without swaying dangerously from side-to-side. Kakashi waited until Genma had been rejected by about the nineteenth woman of the night before slinking up to the bar. He bent over to lean on the polished mahogany surface, and rested his chin on his knuckles while letting his hips gently sway back and forth. He could feel Genma's eyes all over him, especially on his rear.

"What can I get you?" the bartender asked, leaning into Kakashi so he wouldn't have to raise his voice too much.

Kakashi had thought a lot about what to order once he was at the bar. He didn't want something that would take too long to drink, because he didn't plan on staying very long, and it would be a shame to let a perfectly good drink go to waste. But at the same time, he didn't want to get something too potent, because Kakashi didn't drink very much, and too much hard liquor would be his downfall. He had the night all planned out and he'd be damned if it'd be ruined because he drank too much.

"I'll have a gin and tonic, please." This, Kakashi had decided, was the perfect drink. It was small and was watered down. He hated the drink with a passion, it tasted absolutely horrible, but it would serve his purposes.

The bartender poured the drink without another word, and, not to Kakashi's surprise, Genma laid down the money for the drink before Kakashi could even get his wallet out. Kakashi looked up at the smiling man and gave him his own little smile, "Thanks, Genma, I owe you one."

"Owe me one, huh? You wanna pay me back right now?"

"What did you have in mind?"

Genma grinned wolfishly and took his arm, dragging him out of the bar.

_Well, that was even easier than I expected. Guess I needn't have bother with the perfect drink…Oh well!_

Genma lead Kakashi all the way back to his apartment, shoved him inside, slammed the door closed behind then, and immediately proceeded to rip Kakashi's mask off, and ravage his lips with his own.

Kakashi was having trouble not laughing into the man's mouth. Genma was a feisty little thing. However, when Genma's hand clamped down on the front of his pants and started to rub, his giggles were replaced with small moans and whimpers.

_Damn…even drunk off his ass, he's still an amazing kisser._

Kakashi pulled Genma's shirt over his head, taking the man's hitae-ate with it, and let his hands roam over the bare skin, making Genma shiver.

The drunken man unsteadily guided Kakashi towards his bedroom, eagerly trying to remove his clothes the whole way, but seeming to forget the mechanics of buttons. Kakashi helped him. Shoving Genma onto the bed, he slowly unbuttoned each little, blue button, until his shirt was wide open and Genma was able to appreciate the pale expanse of his upper body. Kakashi let the shirt slip off his shoulders and to the floor before jumping Genma.

He smashed their lips together while pushing the man closer to the center of the bed. Straddling his waist, Kakashi pulled the little camera out of his pocket, and took a little snapshot of Genma lying beneath him, shirtless. Genma blinked, and hide his eyes behind his hands after the camera flashed. Satisfied with that picture, Kakashi quickly made a kage bunshin, and gave the camera to him, so he could be the photographer while Kakashi had his fun…I mean, completed his mission.

Impatient with the silver-haired jounin, Genma threw the man to the side, and held his wrists down against the bed. The quick movement had surprised Kakashi. He hadn't thought the man was capable of such precision in his state of inebriation. What surprised Kakashi even more was that Genma was somehow sober enough to use his chakra to hold his wrists to the bed while he removed Kakashi's pants.

_How is he able to use jutsu?_

Kakashi's eyes narrowed at the man undressing him. "You're not even drunk, are you?"

Genma looked up at him and grinned again. "Not. At. All."

Kakashi laughed. "You bastard."

"Is that a problem?"

"I waited for almost an hour for you to get drunk so I could convince you to do nefarious things that you probably won't do sober." Kashi pretended to pout.

"What kinda things?" Genma asked, licking his lips.

"Why don't you untie me and I'll show you?"

"Hm…I think not. I like you in this position much better." Grinning once again, Genma slipped Kakashi's pants off and sat back to take in the wonder of his bounty. He was going to enjoy licking every scar on Kakashi's slender body, leaving little teeth marks all over him, watching him shake with pleasure beneath him…

Genma treated Kakashi to a bruising kiss before making his way down the muscled body of Konoha's sex god. After this, Genma was sure he would be renowned as a sex god as well. Maybe if he wasn't such a slut, he would already be a sex god, but he couldn't help himself. He had needs!

By the time he reached Kakashi's erection, the pale skin was already riddled with hickeys and love-bites. Kakashi wouldn't be able to forget him for a few days after everything was said and done.

Kakashi himself was just enjoying all the sensations Genma was creating on his body. He was sure that once Genma was done ravaging him, he'd untie him and they could get down to the rough stuff. What he was not expecting was Genma to push his legs apart and lick his entrance. One second he's on cloud nine, being pleasured, and the next there's an insolent little jounin poking at his entrance as if he going to be putting other things in there.

Genma went from the tight hole, up, to slide his tongue along Kakashi's shaft, and then back down to the hole. He pushed his tongue inside, starting the preparation Kakashi was going to need for the things he planned to do to the man. He smiled to himself as he thought about them and how Kakashi was going to scream his name over and over, and then Genma would go down in sex god history.

Kakashi glared down at the man violating him. How dare he think he could do such a thing to him? Hatake Kakashi fucks people, he does not GET fucked! However, he was still tied down and unable to stop Genma from continuing his ministration. And Kakashi would be damned before he begged to be released. Much like fucking, Hatake Kakashi does not BEG, he makes others beg!

Genma was a little surprised that Kakashi wasn't protesting. He'd thought for sure he wasn't going to be uke willingly. Maybe he just chose not to bother since he was already tied up and there was nothing he could do anyway. Choosing to believe this, Genma replaced his tongue with a single finger.

Kakashi suppressed the bark of disapproval that threatened to escape his lips as he felt Genma penetrate him. If he complained, Genma would only become more and more unmanageable. All he had to do was get the man to let go of the restraining jutsu, and he would then force him into submission. How do to that though…?

A malicious grin spread across Kakashi's face as an idea struck. "Genma?" Kakashi called to his lover in a lust-filled voice.

Genma rose up a little bit to look up Kakashi's body. "Yes, love?"

Kakashi smiled and struck. His legs, which were not held down, wrapped around Genma's neck and squeezed. Genma tried to escape, tried to pull the legs apart, tried to just BREATHE, but Kakashi's hold was too strong. He passed out from lack of oxygen in a few minutes, and the jutsu holding Kakashi down disappeared along with his consciousness.

Kakashi didn't waste any time basking in the glory of his victory. Genma would wake up in a few minutes, and Kakashi had to have the upper hand before then. Of course, being the Copy Ninja was already an advantage, but he could still have more. And why settle for less when you can have more?

By the time Genma woke up, Kakashi had already stripped his remaining clothes off, and tied him to the headboard with chakra-infused strips of cloth torn from the sheets. Kakashi smiled down at him while he looked around confused for a moment.

"What happened?"

"You made the grave mistake of thinking you were going to dominate me."

"Oh."

Kakashi grinned at the man who was still looking a little lost. "Relax, Gen-chan, I won't hurt you. Not unless you say please…" Kakashi lifted his legs up and hooked them over his shoulders. "How would you like? Hard? Rough? Great! We're on the same page then!"

"W-Wait! Aren't you at least going to prepare me first?!"

"No worries, love. I took the liberty of doing that while you were napping."

"N-Napping?! You suffocated me with your legs until I passed out!"

"Tomayto, tomahto, my friend!"

"NO!"

Too late. Kakashi slammed into him despite his objections. He wouldn't be objecting in a few minutes…

Sure enough, Genma didn't try and stop Kakashi from fucking him into the mattress once he was already inside, pounding into his prostate, over and over, driving him close to his limit with every precise thrust.

_Oh Kami…no wonder they call him a sex god…_

Before he knew it, Genma was desperately thrusting his hips into Kakashi. He wanted more, so much more. "Kakashi!"

"Hmmm…?" Kakashi responded, barely paying attention. Genma was nice and tight, just the way he liked it, just the way ANY man would like it.

"Dammit…you mother FUCKER!"

"Now is that anyway to speak to the man giving you the best sex of your life?"

"It would be better if you would fucking…fu…TOUCH ME, DAMN YOU!"

Kakashi chuckled, "Yes, dear, if you insist."

The mischievous man took his cock in hand and pumped along it in time to his thrusts, rubbing his thumb across the head when he could. Genma screamed wordlessly and continued moaning incoherent things as Kakashi put his all into completing his assigned mission.

"Are you close, Gen-chan?" Kakashi asked, knowing full well that he was.

"Fuck you!"

"So angry, Gen-chan. Whatever is the matter?"

Despite his anger towards the Hatake, Genma couldn't ignore his talent in all things sexual, and soon his back arched as he came into Kakashi's hand, crying out his name, "BASTARD!" or his nickname actually...

Kakashi came into Genma, laughing at him. One day, Kakashi's condescending attitude was going to get him into trouble.

"Mmmm…did you like that, Gen-chan?"

"I hate you."

"Aw, why so sour?"

"I was supposed to fuck you! I was supposed to ascend into my god-head! And you RUINED IT!"

"Sorry, Gen-chan, but you see, I don't do uke. It's against my code. AND you seem to be troubling Tsunade-sama and she requires some blackmail on you. If I let you fuck me, the pictures would be more like trophies than blackmail." Genma noticed the clone with a camera for the first time. "But if you're good, then she won't have to show anyone how you got owned, Mr. Wannabe-Sex-God. Understand?"

"Yes," Genma growled.

"If it makes you feel any better, you were the first person in a long time to actually penetrate me."

"Really?"

"Yup!"

As much as Genma hated to admit it, that did make him feel better. When Kakashi untied him, he didn't kick the man out like he'd originally planned to. No, he invited him to spend the night, which he did.

* * *

"Good work, Kakashi," Tsunade praised the man as she looked over his "mission report," which consisted of an artfully put together page of some of the best pictures Kakashi had developed. Who knew the man had a secret passion for scrapbooking?

"Thank you, Hokage-sama."

"No, Kakashi, thank YOU," she replied, holding a tissue to her nose to keep the blood from spraying all over Kakashi meticulously made piece of artwork.

**Kakashi: Heh-heh...I so played him.**

**Me: pfft...he almost had you.**

**Kakashi: Oh, please, I was in complete control the entire time.**

**Me: Sure you were, Ka-chan...**

**Kakashi: I WAS!**

**Me: If you say so...Anyways, don't forget to review/vote! First ten votes count! I didn't actually get ten reviews/votes for the last chapter, only eight, and I was sad, but I'm hoping more people will vote now that the story is going. I expect more votes now that I've give you all a lemon!Hope you enjoyed!!**


	3. Iruka

**Mori Inuzuka, this is for you, babe^_~ The rest of you, worship her for getting me to get up off my ass and finally update this fic...XD Enjoy the KAKAIRU smut that will follow!**

Kakashi stood outside the classroom window, leaning lazily against the building. He was waiting for the chuunin to let his class out for lunch. His next victim, Umino Iruka, was taking his own sweet time though. All his students were moaning and groaning about Iruka holding them longer than he was supposed to. That just seemed to make the man want to keep them longer, Kakashi noticed. As kind and gentle as the chuunin may be, he did have a bit of a sadistic side.

Now, Kakashi didn't know Iruka very well--mostly through Naruto--but he was having a hard time figuring out what the man had done to warrant the need of blackmail. He wasn't naive enough to think all the people on his list had actually done something wrong, but they were all at least annoying and troublesome in some way. Iruka, however, was efficient, hard-working, loyal, polite, and really just the perfect little shinobi, despite his lack of genius in most combat-related ninja skills.

So what had the man done to deserve this? Was it just the simple fact that he was born especially beautiful and had caught the Hokage's eye? That was probably it. Aside from the little argument they'd had during the chuunin exams, Iruka seemed like a goodie-two-shoes. Kakashi couldn't imagine the people-pleaser doing anything to displease his Hokage.

Mentally shrugging, Kakashi slipped into the classroom just as the last little hellion scampered out the door, leaving the chuunin sensei alone. Iruka had his back to him, rifling with some of the papers on his desk as Kakashi approached him.

The younger man jumped in surprise when Kakashi wrapped his slender arms around the man's waist, pressing his face into his ear and whispering, "Good afternoon, sensei. Lovely day, isn't it?"

"K-K-Kakashi-sensei…what are you, um…doing?" Iruka stuttered, wriggling in his grasp.

"At the moment? Nothing. But I'm hoping to be doing _you_ in a few minutes, if you don't mind," Kakashi teased, nipping at the proffered ear.

Iruka started to struggle a lot more vehemently after that.

"What do you mean, you crazy old jounin?! I am not some piece of ass for you to just do whatever you want with _whenever_ you want! Get off me! I'm not interested in sleeping with men who have no sense of courtesy! And especially not in my _classroom_!" Iruka complained, growling like a feral animal as he tried to free himself from Kakashi's steel grip.

"Maa…relax, sensei, I promise you'll enjoy it," Kakashi soothed, "And just for the record, I'm not usually one to do something like this, but it's a mission, so it can't be helped." Kakashi's hand slid down Iruka's writhing body and delved into his pants, completely ignoring Iruka's protestations. He massaged the lax member hiding in there, bringing it to life ever-so-slowly.

Iruka began sputtering, trying to ignore the fact that he was greatly enjoying the jounin's ministrations, but at the same time his sense of decency was not allowing him to relax and let what would happen, happen. Oh, but how he wanted to. He'd always been curious about Konoha's famous sex-god…his sense of decency wasn't going to be protesting for much longer if this kept up.

Kakashi rubbed his masked face against the tanned man's neck, breathing in his warm scent. The chuunin was becoming more and more relaxed in his arms despite the never-ending complaints and threats on his manhood. Soon, the man was leaning his head back on Kakashi's shoulder and thrusting gently into his hand, a quiet moan escaping his lips.

Kakashi smiled wickedly and glanced over at the open window. The clone he had conveniently thought to make before entering the room popped its head through said window and aimed a camera at them. He took a quick picture and disappeared out of view again. The flash made Iruka's eyes fly open, somehow reawakening him to his current state of being.

"What the hell was that?" he asked, squirming in Kakashi's embrace again.

"A camera," Kakashi answered calmly, undoing Iruka's pants like there was nothing to worry about. Iruka, however, thought differently.

"A camera?! Someone took a picture of us?! AH! Get off me, damn you! I'm going to lose my job!"

"Sensei, how many times am I going to have to tell you to relax?" Kakashi chastised as he freed the man's rock-hard erection. "I took the picture; it's okay. Even if we do get caught –which we won't –I told you this was a mission. A mission that was given to me by the Hokage herself, so she can't very well fire you for it, now can she?"

"Mission? Having sex with me is a mission?" Iruka asked, trying to make sense of that in his head while the lascivious jounin rubbed his thumb over his other, smaller, head in the most stimulating way.

"Mm-hmm," Kakashi hummed, his deep voice vibrating across Iruka's skin, making him shiver.

"Why?" the man breathed, leaning against Kakashi once again.

"I don't know, actually. You tell me."

"I don't…understand…"

"The Hokage has sent me to get blackmail on all her insolent shinobi, but I don't know what they've all done, and I can't even imagine what you, the modest little chuunin sensei, could have possibly done to merit your name on her list."

"I…um…may or may not have…um…helped Naruto…with that prank he pulled…on her birthday…last month…" Iruka's broken string of words was followed by a deep moan as the older man pushed two fingers in his mouth, mostly to make the point that they were done talking.

Kakashi really didn't care all that much about what the man had done; he didn't even know what the prank had actually been. He'd heard it involved icing-filled water balloons on Naruto's part and lots and lots of broken bones on Tsunade's, but Kakashi hadn't been interested enough to ask about the details.

The jounin smiled triumphantly as Iruka sucked so prettily on his fingers, a small moan caressing them every so often. The man was such a willingly little uke, not to mention his ass looked like it had been sculpted by Michelangelo himself. Maybe he'd come back for more when he had the time.

Gently, Kakashi leaned the brunette over his desk, discreetly sliding the man's open pants down his tanned thighs. Iruka didn't complain much, just groaned slightly at the loss of the hand on his erection. The hand was more interested in groping the absolutely poundable ass that the lack of pants revealed. Kakashi grinned in anticipation of fucking that sweet ass.

Just then, Kakashi's clone deemed it safe to reenter the classroom via the window again. It was time to get to work. Kakashi stepped away from Iruka for a brief moment to allow the clone to take a picture of the man bent over his desk, using a genjutsu to keep him from seeing the flash this time.

Before Iruka could start complaining about his absence, Kakashi was back to leaning over the man, whispering dirty things in his ear and leaving little bite marks all over his neck and shoulders.

"Kakashi-sensei…" Iruka groaned, "Are you quite finished marking me up? Can we get to the good part now?"

"Ho…so eager, sensei, how can I refuse you?" Kakashi teased, grinding his own arousal against Iruka's ass. The tanned man pushed back against him, surprising Kakashi somewhat. He certainly wasn't complaining though.

Kakashi stood up, reached into his pocket, and took out his hand-dandy bottle of lube. He glanced at the younger man when he heard him chuckling quietly to himself.

"And just what do you find so amusing, sensei?"

"I can't believe you carry a bottle of lube around in your back pocket."

"Lube, for a gay man, is much like a condom for straight men. It's better to have some and not need it, rather than to need some and not have any."

Iruka burst out laughing, his eyes sparkling with mirth. The chuunin was really quite beautiful when he laughed. It made Kakashi feel all fuzzy inside to know he'd brought that laughter about. There was no sign of his usual short temper or conservative principals. He was just a very sexy man, laughing gaily without a care in the world, with his pants down, leaning over a desk, offering him his bare ass to do with as he pleased, while he just stood there admiring the scene…

Why was he just _watching_ again?

Kakashi gave the man a mild glare. Was he trying to distract him on purpose? If he was, it was working, and Kakashi had severely underestimated the younger man. He'd known he'd been a devious little thing when he was younger, like Naruto, but if he had been planning this…it was impressive.

Iruka turned his head around and looked at him, a smile still gracing his face. "Is something wrong, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi glared at him a little harder. Who was this man? Five minutes ago, he'd been struggling to get away from him with the ferocity of a lion, and now he was as docile as a lamb, waiting for him to fuck him into next week. He hadn't really noticed how easy –too easy –that had been until he stood back and thought about something other than the man's supple rear end.

"If I didn't know any better, sensei…I'd say you were up to something," Kakashi said.

"Who me?" Iruka answered, feigning innocence, which only fueled Kakashi belief that the man was indeed up to something.

"I don't know what you're planning, Umino," Kakashi said, frowning down at him, "but whatever it is, I'm not going to give you time to do it."

Iruka adopted that foxy grin that the jounin had been sure only Naruto was capable of wearing.

"You mean you aren't going to prepare me properly, _sensei_?" Iruka purred, whispering his title seductively.

Who was this man? Five minutes ago he'd been struggling to get away from Kakashi and now he was using every ounce of wanton temptation he had in his arsenal to get Kakashi to fuck him like he was never going to see him again. Was this really the same Umino Iruka that Naruto described as a kindly, modest, father-figure? The alluring chunk of man-flesh in front of him didn't quite match the description, but Kakashi couldn't seem to remember why any of that mattered when the chuunin was waving the tempting morsel of his rear end at him.

Kakashi closed the slight distance between them, gripping Iruka's hips and grinding himself against the man again, groaning quietly at the thought of what he was going to do to him.

"Come on, Kakashi-sensei, do it already," Iruka prompted.

"Alright, alright…" Kakashi relented, moving back just enough to open the bottle of lube and squeeze some out above Iruka's crevice.

The oily liquid slid down the man's skin, helped along by Kakashi's expert fingers. Iruka clearly wasn't too interested in taking their time, so Kakashi didn't bother to massage the man's ring of muscle or tease it in any way. He simply pushed two fingers past the muscles and curled them downward to press firmly into Iruka's prostate. Iruka's back arched, a small sound falling from his lips.

"Hurry up," he urged Kakashi, a lilt of desperation leaking into his voice. This intrigued Kakashi somewhat. Why was the man so desperate? Certainly someone of Iruka's beauty couldn't possibly have trouble getting laid…Although the man had so many morals…maybe it was, if only because of his own temperament.

"You're so impatient, sensei," Iruka whispered, "I like that, but I don't want to hurt you."

Iruka growled at him, "You won't! Just do it already!"

Kakashi smiled to himself. This really was turning out to be the exact opposite of what he'd expected from the younger man. He'd expected him to call for help, struggle a lot more, maybe even try and cause him bodily harm, but the man had not only _not_ done any of those things, he was _begging_ for it.

Iruka was even easier than Genma. And that man was a whore.

Kakashi thrust his fingers in and out of Iruka for a few moments, scissoring them to stretch the ring of muscle. He didn't bother with a third finger; Iruka said he would be fine, and Kakashi was inclined to believe the man. If he got hurt, it would be his own fault. Kakashi had been ready to spend longer preparing the man, but if he didn't need it…

"Dammit, Hatake, you're the slowest person at preparing someone I've ever met!" Iruka barked at him, pushing violently back into his fingers.

"You say that like you've had a lot of experience, sensei," Kakashi said teasingly.

Iruka grinned, not looking at him or saying anything, but still grinning like a madman.

"Does Iruka-sensei have another life outside of the Academy?" Kakashi asked, removing his fingers from the man's backside and pressing himself in between the two supple orbs of his ass.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Iruka replied, leaning forward on the desk to make it even easier for Kakashi to get to his ass.

Kakashi let out a small bark of laughter at the implied answer and parted the man's cheeks, positioning himself at his entrance. He stopped then, just to get a rise out of the chuunin.

"Kakashi-sensei, if you don't put it in already, I'm going to start screaming bloody murder, and when someone comes in here to see what's going on, I'm going to tell them you were trying to rape me," Iruka threatened.

Kakashi chuckled. "I'm scared."

Iruka growled and sucked in a breath to make good on his threat, but he was cut off by Kakashi's cock shoving itself in his barely half-prepared ass. Instead of screaming bloody murder, he whimpered pathetically like a hungry kitten.

Kakashi inwardly laughed some more, pleased with the man's reaction, and pulled back to slam inside him again, angling himself perfectly to hit Iruka's magic spot. The brunette pushed back against him, gripping the edge of his desk like he was holding on for dear life. Kakashi thought it was funny; they hadn't even gotten to the rough stuff yet.

"More," Iruka breathed, "Faster."

Kakashi shook his head in amused disbelief. The man was just full of demands, wasn't he?

Fortunately for Iruka, Kakashi was in a compliant mood. He bent over the younger man's body, taking hold of his hips, and pulled back momentarily, only to slam forward once again, starting a harsh rhythm. The sound of flesh slapping against each other filled the room, along with Iruka's deep moans and occasional whimper or cry. Kakashi mostly kept silent, only grunting every once in a while. Shinobi habit of keeping quiet during such an activity dying hard.

Neither of them paid much attention to Kakashi's clone snapping pictures of them from all kinds of angles. They were too preoccupied.

"Harder, damn you!" Iruka yelled at him, slamming back against him even as Kakashi pulled his hips into himself, thrusting forward as well.

"There just…no pleasing you, is there?" Kakashi panted, doing his best to thrust harder. It was proving difficult though.

"I expected more from you, Copy Ninja!"

Kakashi growled, frustrated with the insult, and put some chakra into each of his thrusts, earning himself some praise from the man by way of cries. He'd never had to do that before. Most people actually thought he was _too_ rough as it was, even shinobi. The fact that Iruka liked it this hard was rather impressive to Kakashi.

He would definitely be coming back for more.

Iruka reached down his own body to take himself in his hand, jerking his own member almost painfully. Kakashi had fun watching him do it. He'd have done it himself, but he was too busy concentrating on fucking the man with enough power to satisfy him.

"Are you close?" Kakashi managed to ask.

Iruka answered with a whining groan. "Just…a little…more!" Iruka choked out, his hand moving even faster over his own cock.

Kakashi started humming to himself in an attempt to calm his body down. He certainly wasn't going to last much longer, not at this pace.

"Iruka!" Kakashi said, saying the man's name without the 'sensei' bit for the first time.

The lack of honorifics had a damning effect on the man belonging to the name. His back bowed sharply, a sound torn from his throat that wasn't quite a scream, but too loud to be just a cry either. Iruka's cum sprayed onto his desk, spilling onto some of his students' papers and coating the man's hand as his body shook with his orgasm.

Kakashi buried himself deeply in the chuunin one last time as he swallow a silent scream and dug his fingers into Iruka's tanned hips. It had been a while since he'd cum that hard.

They both leaned heavily on the defiled desk, trembling and trying to remember the mechanics of breathing.

Kakashi recovered first, pulling out and away from Iruka and putting his stuff away. His clone took one last picture of a spent Iruka collapsed against his desk before slipping out the window again.

Iruka stood shakily, struggling to get his pants back up where they belonged.

Kakashi moved forward to help him when the classroom door opened.

"Iruka, I was wondering if you wanted to go get lunch with—"the woman stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the state the two men were in. Kakashi had never seen her before, but judging by her uniform and familiarity with Iruka, he was betting she was an Academy sensei as well.

"Um…sorry, Shiou-san, I uh…I'm not hungry," Iruka said, looking embarrassed about being caught with his pants around his ankles, but not nearly as mortified as Kakashi would have expected from him.

The woman just stared at them both, open-mouthed, for a long moment before actually realizing she was staring. "Oh, um…that's okay…another time…maybe…" she stuttered, blushing and looking away.

"Maybe," Iruka said rather calmly as he re-buttoned his pants.

The woman nodded and quickly retreated from the room.

"Oh, thank Kami-sama…" Iruka breathed, tucking his shirt into his pants. "That woman has been after my ass for the past six months! I told her I was gay, but she didn't believe me. She was driving me mad…"

Kakashi laughed; Iruka's earlier behavior suddenly made sense. "You knew she would come here, didn't you? That's why you didn't fight me and were so impatient."

Iruka grinned at him. "Perceptive as always, Kakashi-sensei."

"You used me," Kakashi pointed out, amused by the prospect.

"Indeed, and I must thank you. I doubt she'll continue pursuing me now."

"You're very welcome, sensei," Kakashi said with an elaborate bow. "Perhaps I'll come back again sometime…"

Iruka harrumphed at him. "I'm not one of your little play things, Kakashi-sensei. I only let you do that this time because it was convenient for me. Don't think I'll be so easy next time."

"Ah, but you still admit there'll be a '_next time_,'" Kakashi said, winking at him and disappearing out the window before the man could argue further.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"Kakashi…I just decided I'm in love with you," Tsunade said as she drooled over the man's latest pages of porn.

"I'm flattered, Hokage-sama, but I'm afraid I don't share your feelings. I guess I'm more of a penis kind of guy," Kakashi said playfully.

"I can see that," Tsunade quipped back, not looking up from the pictures.

"Do you have any specific requests for my next victim?"

"Hm…"

**So what did you think mah prittehz?:3 I think there's an overabundance of the word "ass" in this chapter...and it irritates me slightly...but it's such an awesome word!XD Especially when it's referring to _Iruka's_ ass! XDDDD  
**

**Also, I'm changing the way you vote, because the way things are now, it isn't working. There are too many choices to pick from and everyone always picks something different, so it's hard to get more than one vote for ONE person. **

**From now on, I will give you 3 or 4 choices to pick from and you will vote for ONE of those three choices. You still only get one vote, and if you don't say VERY CLEARLY that you're voting for a specific one, then I'm gong to assume the first person you mention in your review is the person you're voting for^^**

**Here's your choices:**

**Asuma  
Shikamaru  
Asuma AND Shikamaru  
Gai**

**Please pick one of those and let me know in a review! Thanks, mina-san!xoxo  
**


End file.
